


【尼撒无差】小甜饼

by Sheewater



Category: CCTV - Fandom
Genre: CCTV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheewater/pseuds/Sheewater
Summary: “啧，干什么，身上都是面粉怎么就蹭上来了。”“想干你啊，哥。”
Relationships: 尼撒/撒尼
Kudos: 2





	【尼撒无差】小甜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 直播梗，脑洞源于弟弟26号的直播。  
> 平行世界，理想社会。  
> 在小加油之后同居，公开出柜结婚。  
> 终于也可以把尼撒尼送上太空了。  
> 其实也不单是为了开车，还是甜最重要  
> 如果OCC请见谅。  
> 希望是能让大家感到和弟弟的饼干一样致死量的甜度。

大家都知道央视的两个著名主持人已经同居结婚在一起很久了，但是除了电视上的节目私底下真的很少见到他们秀恩爱。

甚至还有网友怀疑是不是婚后不性♂福，却又不好意思爆料。因为节目里两人的感觉还是和没结婚前一样互怼互皮得厉害，根本不像新婚的夫夫。

虽然尼格买提多次在直播里澄清他和撒贝宁的感情一直都很好，小撒其实只是不习惯出现在非摄像机的镜头里而已，大家不要担心。

但这样还是不能说服热情八卦的网友们，希望撒老师一同出现在做饭直播的呼声越来越高。终于，今天网友们的愿望得到了实现，眼尖的网友们在小小的屏幕里发现了异端。

今天的尼格买提比前几次直播更加开心，眼睛全程都是笑咪咪的，最主要的还是背景音里偶尔传来不正常的夸张的翻书写字的声音。

尼格买提看着被疯狂地刷满的，是撒老师在旁边吗，是谁在翻书，啊啊啊是不是撒老师终于同意直播了，小尼快给撒老师镜头啊，哇啊啊啊啊的各种炸开了的弹幕笑而不语，两个小酒窝深深地印在脸上，和平常一样开始忙活如何做小饼干。

只要一有翻书的声音，尼格买提提子般的大眼睛就会马上瞟到一边脸上的笑容又深了一点。

撒老师绝对在旁边啊啊啊啊的弹幕又一次刷满了屏，尼格买提匆匆瞥了几眼疯狂跳跃的弹幕，移开视线像个没事的人一样，低下头继续搅拌他的小饼干和向粉丝们推广你好生活。

然而，胡渣上面上扬到不行的嘴角还是回复了网友们的猜想，弯出了一个肯定的答案。

在尼格买提第N次cue了小撒之后夸张的翻书声突然变成了咚的一声，显然是那种厚重的书本被盖上的声音，例如：《中华人民共和国宪法》。

尼格买提的笑容明显的僵了一下，应该也是被这声咚吓到了。对着镜头后面突然站起来的那个人巴眨巴眨了一下眼睛，马上又恢复那个温暖的笑容。

“喏！你们别看小撒平常对我不是很在意的样子，其实可爱吃醋了。”

“咳咳！！”

终于那个标志的备受粉丝关注的声音出现在了镜头外，“说什么呢？说什么呢？小尼你再说一遍？”

尼格买提闻声马上笑着退后，靠到了身后的大理石台上。

“哈哈哈，看吧，有人终于忍不住了！就是爱吃醋就是看不惯我讲其他人哈哈哈你们看哈哈哈哈！”眼神小心翼翼的一会看镜头一会看镜头后面的人，好像随时准备着移动逃跑，就怕撒贝宁冲过来打他。

“嘻嘻！”

两人僵持了一会儿，见着撒贝宁还没有要过来打他的意思，尼格买提又退回到了桌子旁边，如果尼格买提有个金毛的大尾巴现在一定是疯狂地摇动着的。

“好了嘛，哥，既然都出声了就过来露个脸嘛。大家都很想看到你啊，别躲了。”沾着面粉的双手微微张开，撒娇似的马上就要给镜头外的人一个大大的拥抱。

没等撒贝宁回答，尼格买提又一步两步的跨出镜头，“来嘛哥，就一下下，打个招呼嘛。”

“啧，手脏别碰我！”拉拉扯扯的声音从镜头外传来。

然而165的身高还是抵不过尼格买提的175+，带着黑框眼镜穿着羽绒背心的人还是被推进了镜头里。

有些小紧张和害羞地看了看镜头，“啧啧，好了大家好，你们都知道我是谁。你们说小尼做饭老是失败到底有什么好看的，都散了散了，别播了。”

说完，小巧的人儿马上推搡着离开镜头，尼格买提也没有拦他。

“喏，你们都看见了，他就是这样嘴上老是嫌弃我，心里又在吃醋，所以老是不跟我上直播。”尼格买提傻笑着用手肘擦了擦刚刚蹭到脸上的面粉，“我都说我们感情很好的了，大家不用担心哈。”

镜头里的大男孩眼睛又笑成了一条缝，凑近看了看弹幕，“好啦，撒老师也看过了我们继续做小饼干吧。”

时间一分一秒的过去，墙上的大挂钟嗒嘀嗒的声音伴着尼格买提温柔的播报和小饼干的香甜，坐在角落沙发的撒贝宁逐渐有了困意，镜头外哗啦哗啦的翻书的声音也渐渐消失。

这种看着喜欢的人在旁边做饭的感觉还是挺不错的，自己平常太忙确实没有怎么注意过呢，撒贝宁这么想着慢慢合上了眼睛。

当尼格买提蹲在沙发旁边用被咬了一口香甜的还热乎着的，大大的爱心形状的小饼干把他叫醒的时候，直播其实已经结束了。

“哥，快尝尝，好不好吃。”温柔的声音在耳边响起。

小憩了一会还有点迷茫的撒贝宁尝试着对焦，浓密但不算长的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪的。

本来他这个傲娇又爱吃醋的撒哥能坐在这陪自己直播尼格买提已经很开心了，现在看到这样和在舞台上不同的软软呆呆的撒哥的尼格买提一时没忍住，蹭着他撒哥的脸就亲了上去。

黄油牛油和过高的糖量瞬间就在嘴里散开。

太甜了。

这个是撒贝宁真正清醒之后脑海里的第一个词。

作为一只异域奔放的大金毛，得了便宜当然还要继续卖乖。尼格买提翻身蹭上沙发，双手紧紧的抱住撒贝宁的腰。

长满胡渣的脸蹭上了撒贝宁的脖子，后者嫌弃地往后缩了缩躲开了，语气确实格外的宠溺。

“啧，干什么，身上都是面粉怎么就蹭上来了。”

“想干你啊，哥。”天真又温暖的笑容在眼前放大，闪亮的大眼睛直直的看着自己。仿佛这几个虎狼之词不是从他嘴里说出来的。

一向温柔得可以融化任何冰山的男低音在耳边响起，语气里又是撒娇又是小小翼翼地试探。

撒贝宁知道，只要自己说一个滚，眼前这个温柔的大男孩一定会乖乖的停下接下来所有动作。

但是，他不忍心。

他最受不了的就是像现在尼格买提金毛狗一般的眼神，仿佛冬日的暖阳让人不舍得移开一步，让人舍不得拒绝。

他低声笑了笑“啧，你这孩子又在哪里学了这种乱七八糟的台词。”

然后抽出手弹了一下尼格买提的额头，后者没有躲开，笑嘻嘻的眯起眼睛感受了一下食指轻轻弹过额头的瞬间，然后又撑开的眼睛，里面闪亮闪亮的。

尼格买提知道他撒哥没有拒绝就是同意了，马上开心地凑近眼前的人从额头亲到眼窝，到脸颊到嘴唇，然后是下巴和喉结。

专门挑选的沙发还是很好的收纳了两个不安分的成年男人，不对，准确的说是一个中年男人和一个年轻人。

撒贝宁看着尼格买提，不知道什么时候从哪里掏出了安全套和润滑剂默默地翻了一个白眼，槽点太多他不知道从哪里开始吐槽。

不过因为疫情两人都庆幸自己没有排班，终于可以难得的安安静静地享受这个只有两个人的长假期了。

洗菜做饭拖地晾衣服遛狗，这个勤快的四字弟弟一如既往的承包了全部的家务。

所以，姑且让他放纵一回吧，也算是犒劳一下眼前这个温柔可爱的弟弟了。

撒贝宁的嘴角不自觉的上扬，摘下自己的眼镜叠好放到了茶几上。

然后是布料摩擦的声音和从嘴里跑出来的零碎的喘息声，黑色的羽绒背心早就落荒而逃，逃到了沙发底下。上身的卫衣被推起到咯吱窝，下身的运动休闲裤和内裤也被一一扯下。

健康的麦棕色皮肤和好看的腰线展现在眼前，尼格买提默默的咽了一口口水。

他撒哥的肤色真的是该死的性感，看多少遍都不够啊呜呜呜。

暴露在暖气中的皮肤还是让人感觉到了不适，但温热的亲吻很快就贴了上来，嗯，当然一起贴上来的还有过长的胡渣。

敏感的侧腰除了传来阵阵酥麻的快感还有被胡渣轧到了奇怪的感觉。

啧，扎得难受。

“小尼...你明天必须得刮胡子...轧到我了.....”撒贝宁伸手推了推伏在他身上努力耕种草莓的大型犬。

“哎...不嘛，难道它不好看，它不帅吗...”尼格买提抬起头，微微皱眉摆出一副委屈的表情。

“哦，那你之后别想再抱我...”撒贝宁马上一脸嫌弃的别过头不再看尼格买提的眼睛，然而尼格买提真的考虑了一下。

“好吧哥，都听你的，我明天就刮胡子。”嘴里马上是跳跃而兴奋的音节，瞧把这孩子乐的。

麦棕色的皮肤渐渐染上一层粉色，额头也因为血液里的那份兴奋出了一点儿薄汗。尼格买提向来都是一个超级温柔乖巧的孩子，但也只有撒贝宁知道他其实还是那一个调皮贪玩的小朋友。

这些是为了离自己更近一些，再近一些，是为了追随自己的脚步，是为了能成为独当一面的大人，更是为了有一天能和自己并肩站在聚光灯底下。

留起成熟的小胡子，套上不合适的花衬衫，穿起笔直的西装，躲避一切和幼稚有关的东西，把自己心里的那一个长不大的小少年藏在身后。

好在他实现了，他终于和他的小王子并肩而立，和他一起看过北京四五点的太阳，和他一起走过两三点的长安街，和他一起分摊生活的酸甜苦辣，和他一起踏遍祖国秀丽的江山，和他一起游遍绚丽的世界，和他一起共度余生。

他可以和他的小王子一起尽情的做一个长不大的少年，可以和他撒娇卖萌不用担心外界的眼光，可以和他玩笑嬉戏在田野间找回童年时的阳光。

餐厅里的香甜还未散去，接吻交换的唾液和气息间都是甜腻的味道。尼格买提架起撒贝宁的腿到自己胳膊上，下身又稍微用了一点力。

腰后有被用心的塞了两个枕头，沙发套被汗液混合着润滑剂和其他的什么液体一起染深了一块，敏感的那一点也被温柔的照顾着，各种快感慢慢地爬上神经中枢，。

撒贝宁示意尼格买提低头再靠近自己一点，交换了一个吻，

“...哥腰还没退化...再用力一点也可以......”

低沉的气音贴着弟弟高挺的鼻子传到了耳朵里，尼格买提小幅度的颤抖了一下，肉眼可见的粉色从脖子蔓延到了耳垂。

“唔...哥......你好色啊....”尼格买提闪亮的大眼睛巴眨了一下，然后有些害羞地倒向撒贝宁的颈窝蹭了蹭。

身下的力度逐渐增大，尼格买提又突然想到什么似的抬起了上身，假装很严肃的样子。

“哇！哥！我忘记关直播了！”

撒贝宁先是愣了一下，强迫已经开始飘忽的意识飘回来。

“唔...什么？！”

尼格买提看着紧张起来的撒贝宁默默偷笑了一下，感受到了一下体传来的阵阵收缩，然后继续挺动自己精壮的腰。

“唔？那你...啊...为什么还不去...嗯...关掉？”见尼格买提无动于衷撒贝宁有些着急了，伸手推了一下伏在眼前的人，不过好不容易找回来的意识很快又被撞出去了。

催促的语句被撞成零零星星的哼唧，撒贝宁紧紧地拽着尼格买提架在自己腿上的手臂，紧张担心着的被带上了高潮。

高潮过后微红的眼角带出了几颗生理的泪水，意识慢慢的回到了脑子里，撒贝宁猛的回忆起几分钟前的对话，伸脚推了一下尼格买提。

神情十分严肃的用手指了指还架在台面上的手机，尼格买提笑着凑近眼前紧张的爱人亲了一口，下身又继续挺动了起来。

“骗你的哥~我早关了~”

生气的咒骂和抱怨被堵回了嘴里，上下两张嘴都被迫发出噗嗤噗呲的水声。

撒贝宁现在有点后悔刚刚为什么没有把那块大饼干吃完了，甜是甜了点但可以补充能量，年轻人的体力真的不是盖的。

当然，尼格买提这个由各种小甜点葡萄干和阳光做成的大男孩也很甜就是了。

自己点的火哭着也要灭完。

TBC

？？？？  
不太想打END就是了...


End file.
